comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-05-29 - The Great Escape
There is a huge explosion, over the waterfront of New York City. Specificially - over a certain rocky isle known to some intelligence agencies as 'The Raft'; the SHIELD prison for superhuman criminals. Another explosion follows, and a third. News crews rush to cover the footage live; helicopters move to circle the perimeter, responding as quickly, if not moreso, than SHIELD themselves. And, the first footage comes in, showing the footage of a huge creature with the head of a lion, the body of a goat with wings, feet of an eagle, and the tail of a scorpion. A huge plume of fire erupts from it's mouth, scalding the sides of the shielded prison, while from within, another explosion occurs, and then the generators completely fail. And that can only mean one thing. Prison break. For every criminal within. Chaos. Explosions are never good, especially in densely populated NYC... and especially ESPECIALLY when those explosions are coming from the direction of The Raft. So, only a few moments after the first, Carol Danvers transforms her civvies into her colorful red and blue and yellow suit and takes to the air. Pouring on the speed she is quickly in the area, but she finds the airspace crowded. Perhaps the appearance of Captain Marvel will attract enough helecoptor attention to move them out of what is no doubt a dangerous situation for the media... not to mention a sure way to escape for some enterprising criminals. "Hey! What're they all... stupid! Arrgh!" but of course she expects she is the only one that can ear herself over the din. Civvies? Civvies yeah that's funny. Asia is in what she's in her black rubbery body suit and the cute red dress she has over it. She was busy scaling walls and things, because apparently that's what plants too. Asia hears the explosion and flips from a buidlding and lands most awesomely ontop of a passing truck, and then begins to bounce from vehicle to vehicle after the traffic jam starts to get to the era of boom-boom faster. Maybe one day she'll learn how to fly? Or make Uncle Tony give her those jet boots he got her for christmas, yeah she remembers. Kara Zor-El was just in Sarducci's Pizza with Robin, as he had been trying to talk her into the benefits of going to college. He even joked about how there was no disaster or crime or sirens going on for a change to ruin their lunch. Kara was fascinated about that! After Robin left, Kara noticed Dinah as she left the pizza place. Jogging over to her, Kara says, "Hi Dinah! Funny seeing you here. I was just having lunch with Tim but he had to go off. You know we were just talking about how today was like... the perfect day to just relax since there were no alarms going off or people calling for help or - Then the explosions start happening. Kara hangs her head. "Or explosions happening...." Above the Earth, floating in the weightlessness of space, someone hears those explosions. With breath-taking speed, they move into action, hurtling back down towards the blue planet. The first hint of their arrival is the loud sonic boom, followed by a large shockwave of displaced air as the being moves past the sound barrier in speed. A blur of white, blue and red streaks down from the heavens. It almost seems to slow down just for a split second, as though judging what lies below, then pours on even more speed. The blur twists, turns and aims straight for the beast spouting fire and attempts to slam into its side with the full force of gravity, motion, and the strength of a Kryptonian. A faint, "Yeeeee-hawwww!" can be heard a moment before the impact. Power Girl has arrived. BC is strolling along the sidewalk, minding her own business as some of the ruder pedestrians refused to move aside for her to walk the other direction. She was in what she almost always wore, given that it made more sense to wear her costume in the case of an emergensy. She turns her attention to Kara and smiles as the familiar voice calls over to her. She doesn't say anything yet, just pulls out a toothpick and sticks it in her mouth. The explosions make Dinah turn her head towards the original direction then back to Kara. "Looks like you're giving me a lift, Kara," Dinah says as she pulls the toothpick out of her mouth and tosses it aside to a nearby trashcan with amazing accuracy. "Let's hit the road." As Power Girl is the first to arrive and barrels into the side of the Chimera, the beast's eruption of flame spurts, and goes out as the creature roars it's rage and pain, the enormous thing being forced off it's feet and paws briefly, and only it's beastial instincts and reflexes allow it to remain on it's haunches; with deadly speed, the scorpion tail moves to slam into the Kryptonian. Within the walls of the prison, superhuman criminals begin to fight with unprepared, and likely soon-to-be overwhelemed SHIELD agents. Beyond the screams, the din of fights, of metal tearing, grating, the two Kryptonians will hear one voice, discordant and perhaps slightly inhuman: "No one lives." It's a voice Kara's heard. Once. SHIELD agents call for reinforcements, but despite Ms. Marvel's request, the 'copter's aren't going anywhere - it's a news story, and they're not going to let their competition get it, instead of them. Jobs can be lost, that way. A hole explodes in the side of the prison, and on the news flash, The Lizard, Vulture, and Typhpoid Mary can be seen climbing out first. The Vulture doesn't seem interested in taking the fight, he's somehow got ahold of his wings, and is taking off to the skies. "Let's keep them contained as much as we can!" Ms. Marvel shouts, figuring that Power Girl... that must be Power Girl... can hear her, if she cares. "At least until the cavalry arrives." She spies the flash of green as the Vulture lifts off - and she heads off in pursuit. Luckily she's as fast as a supersonic jet and accelerates quickly, so she should be there next to him before he can get far at all. A quick change and Kara's back in her supergirl outfit. Fortunately she was going to be changing back into that anyway for when she flew back to San Francisco. "Guess I am." she says as she picks up Dinah. "This is so awkward..." she says as she flies up and off towards the source of the explosions. "And I really was hoping this was going to be a stress-free day." she says as she approaches the area of the explosions from the sky. She notices ... okay there's Power Girl, fighting some sort of big beast thing - isnt that a Chimera? Yeah, Kara knows about greek mythical beasts thanks to her education on Themyscira. And there's a bunch of SHIELD agents. And a bunch of criminals who she's never met before trying to escape from the prison. Then Kara hears the voice she heard before in that fight where Diana got beaten - badly. And where Kara herself went all rage-y for no reason. Genocide's voice "Crap." she says to herself. She flies down with Black Canary to put her on the ground. "If you see a green woman with some sort of freaky visor, watch out!" she says as she does so, looking around for Genocide. While not as fast as the other super dooper types, Asia finally makes on th banks and looks toward the aftermath of the explosion, seeing the SHIELD guys do there thing. Yep she's not too keen on them, but you know what are you going to do. Ooh look a speed boat heading to save the day, Asia leaps from the dock on to the boat, and smiles at the brave camera man who going to get the story of the life time. Asia just waves, adorablly pops her claws, armors up into the plant monstosity that she is and the camera guy jumps into the water afrai for his life. Asia now speeds her way toward the Raft. "Here baddie baddie baddie, let's play game.' she sorta sing songs to herself. Hey look mutant kid in a speed boat you don't see that everyday. Power Girl has studied Earth mythology, so she recognizes the Chimera, and is aware of what most of those texts say. What she isn't sure about is if the creature itself is magical in nature. Due to that understanding, she is being very careful(for Power Girl) in her current throw down with the beast, watching everything it does. She sees the tail swinging up to attack her, huh, didn't the original Chimera have a snake's head for a tail? Doesn't matter she tells herself as she zips out of the way of the thrust. She briefly considers grabbing the tail and sticking the obviously poisonous tip into the beast itself, but doesn't want to kill the thing unless she absolutely has to. She zig-zags back in close and attempts to deliver a vicious uppercut to the chin of what appears to be the main head, the lion. Dinah hangs on tight, not used to being flown around without some sort of aircraft around her. Her hair whops about in the wind of the, uh, unmanned flight? Anyhow, she's sort of hanging on for her life until set down by Kara. "I'll keep that in mind," she says with a serious face as she starts heading towards what should be a more managable fight for her own power level. She's obviously going to stay away from the chimera battle, running inside the first door that she sees to start heading the inmates off from inside. The huge Chimera is lifted up, it's huge maw rocking upwards and to the side, it's body lifting with it; but even as the creature feels the intense impact of Power Girl's punch, it's foreleg slams into Power Girl as the creature wheels. The claws slam down on her, pinning the girl between the rugged rocky ground and it's huge claws. It shakes it's head, and bellows a roar down at the Kryptonian. Vulture twists in the air, slinging a few of those razor-sharp feathers towards Ms. Marvel, the old man not going down without a fight at all, then he dips to ride the air-currents across the ocean, in a likely futile attempt to get away. Asia, at least for now, is able to arrive onto the island unbothered -- afterall, no one is really trying to get towards the island. Just away from it. More, and more criminals begin to pour out of the doors, and various made holes in the wall. Rhino charges through one wall facing nearest Asia, and a SHIELD agent who attempts to fell him is suddenly slumping down, an arrow through his head as Merlin walks through the hole behind him. It's going to be a hell of a day. Sounds of shredding, and tearing metal can be heard within, but there is no actual visual, yet, of Genocide. One can only guess she's within. "Going somewhere?" Captain Marvel asks, striking a pose with her fists on her hips. Someone's no doubt taking pictures and it doesn't hurt to give them what they want. Good press helps sway public opinion, after all. She has to dodge one feather, but the others she blasts with sparkling yellow energy. "Enough playing around. This is serious." and she goes to collect the elderly villain, meaning to catch up and tear off his wings before he can react. "You should've stayed on the ground, Vulture." Asia grins as she leaps off the boat with out stopping allowing it to crash behind her all sweet Michael Bay style as she lands on the shore after once again an awesome triple gainer. The plant girl is in her crouched landing posistion watching the Rhino as he charges through the wall she grins. "Ooh oooh ooh I saw you on the Animal Planets" she says excitedly. "I don't think you're a plant eater, so that's cool, but you're a big boy so I expect you might have had lettuce on your hamburgers before so in then ame of my plant brothers and sisters, and even the poor stupid plant that is lettuce, I order you to get back in your pen, or cell, or whatever it is, before I have to give you a proper thrashing, and you don't want that, I'm kind of awesome, or atleast that's what my friends say." Yes Asia talks alot, get her an Spider-Man together and it would be crazy, and Deadpool, yep these three together. Asia is fearless as she prepares to do battle with the Rhino, the guy from the Animal planets. Kara Zor-El is about to fly to help Power Girl with the Chimera, and hopefully to warn her about Genocide... but then notices ONE of the escaped - Rhino. She knocked him out in New York a few months ago when he was trying to rob a jewelry store and... wait is that ... "Asia?" she says to herself and takes off towards Rhino and Asia. Last time Kara was with Asia she let the plant girl get kidnapped and she certainly isnt going to let Asia get hurt a SECOND time when she's around. So, as Rhino charges at her, and Asia prepares for battle, Kara flies down in between the two, grabbing Rhino by the horn before he can try to gore Asia. She digs her feet into the ground and stops the large criminal in his tracks as she turns her head to Asia. "Asia, what in the name or Rao are you doing here? It's dangerous!" she says. "Really, really, REALLY dangerous" she adds, as if to stress that point. Power Girl is knocked out of the air and to the ground, then the paw slams down on top of her. For most, that would be game over, and rightly so. For Power Girl, it just pisses her off a little bit. A red glow seeps from under the furry paw, growing in intensity, the temperature rising. Then there is a crackling, sizzling sound as the air is cooked, followed by the paw having a hole blown clear through it by her heat vision. The red beam continues on through the paw and slams into the upper torso of the chimera as PG flies through the smoking, human sized wound. Dinah sprints down the halls like a freerunner, jumping over some steel desks that appear to have been thrown to make a hole in one of the walls. Paper is strewn all over the floor and the lights are out save for the red siren lights of the backup generators. She stops at a downed Shield agent to check his pulse, but he's very much dead and out of the fight for good. Dinah looks down the hall and to a hole the size of Rhino, probably the one he made as he was passing through. BC continues forward with still not a single person that she can help or stop as she mumbles something about missing the fight under her breath. Then she skids to a halt as she comes across Merlyn's shadow in the line of smashed walls leading outside. Black Canary hauls her rear into gear to get to the archer that had pinned three consecutive agents by the throat to a wall. Even though the Vulture's outfit can withstand much; Ms. Marvel's pure strength is one of the things it can't, and the elder villian is rendered flightless by the heroine; one villian recaptured. Rhino's rage towards Asia was about to show itself - but, the villian gets an entirely different look on his features as Kara grabs his horn. The rock-headed fool tries to pull his head up, and punch the Kryptonian so he can get away. The Chimera howls and backpeddles in rage, a huge gout of flame erupting out of it's mouth in both agony and fury, the creature spewing fire in a horrid array of chaos, back and forth as it shakes it's head back and forth, trying to destroy anything that might ever cause it pain like that again. Meanwhile, Typoid Mary begins to laugh, maniacally, and raises her hand, a fire - literally - lighting under Asia, trying to fry the plant-girl as Merlyn ends the life of three other SHIELD agents in a matter of an eyeblink, or two, before sprinting away, and out of sight of Kara who is the obvious threat to his person. The unobvious threat, Dinah, is not yet noticed. And she may just be able to get the drop on him. On the horizon, the SHIELD Hellicarrier can be seen, making a beeline for the area. Within? The Kryptonians will hear the same voice ask: "Where. Is. He?" A grunt - and, a crunching of bones. And then, the tearing of metal. Genocide is clearly looking for something. Or, someone. Asia can see the Rhino, go Thundering...thundering toward her, she bends down ready to take him on, claws out armor up she's ready to fight, then lookie Supergirl shows up and she watches those two fight and she giggles at Rhino. "Oh I mean my friends are kind of Awesome, that's Supergirl you're totally going to get smashed." she grins. "Oh what I'm doing here? Um helping, didja see me I was on a boat then I jumped off and then it went all' she makes the explosion noise with her mouth. "And I was all like no sweat, oh look Animal Planet it guy and then..." Aisa leaps as fire gets under her, oh heck no Asia doesn't do fire. She looks at her singed boots and sighs. "I just got those cleaned!" Asia turns her head to see Typhoid Mary coming for her, Asia goes to engange Tyhoid, swinging her clawed hands at the crazy lady. "No one is going to set me on fire today!" she yells at her. Another quick zip and Captain Marvel deposits her little green birdie on the ground. "Stay put, I'm serious. Play your cards right and wait for SHIELD and maybe they won't throw the book at you for escaping. If they don't find you here, you can bet I'll bring you in the hard way." That done, she drifts back over the chaotic scene, looking to see where she might be needed next. Kara Zor-El grips Rhino by the horn, keeping him in place. "Well... well be CAREFUL at least okay? And if you see a green woman with a crazy spikey visor, get away from her because -" Then Asia goes all wolverine clawy stabby on Typhoid Mary, "because I'm going to apparently not have to worry that much." She looks back at Rhino. "Guess today wasn't a good day for a jailbreak huh." Then lets go of his fist, and a second later brings back a fist and punches Rhino to send him flying. Power Girl isn't suprised by the gout of flame, but she has gotten a bit cocky now. Instead of getting the hell out of the way of the spewing fire, she sees that the fire isn't just targeted at her. The Kryptonian attempts to neutralize it by sucking in a huge rush of air, and then letting it out as freezing breath. She does manage to keep any errant flame from hurting anyone else, especially Asia, but in the processes isn't quite able to protect herself as the flame billows forth, overwhelming her. Thankfully the fire also pushes Power Girl away at the same time. Instead of being roasted, PG is sent hurtling backwards, still on fire and into the ocean, her limp form splashing lightly in the water before disappearing under the waves. Canary is a verifiable ninja in her own right. She steps between the caved walls and stalks up to the fleeing Merlyn with confident silence. With all the racket outside, her movements are that much quieter by comparison. She lurches over a metal table, making only the sound of cloth on polished chrome, AKA none at all, and she is essentially standing behind the archer as he is pulling out yet another arrow from the quiver he shouldn't even have. She taps his shoulder as he has the arrow fully drawn to take down another agent. "Wanna hear a secret?" Dinah asks in her sincerest voice. Then as Merlyn is turning to look at who asked, she opens her mouth and screams him a good thirty feet down the hallway to the cement wall padded with only a thin, cork bulletin board. The scream resounds through the building and blasts some dust out of the exit Rhino had made just before. Lizard dives into the water during the chaos, sneaking stealthily behind and around the huge scene of battle between gunfire from the SHIELD agents and the responding Heroes, hoping to get away. More criminals; HYDRA agents, AIM agents, and the recently captured Gorgon make their way out of the hole that the Vulture went through, following the Gorgon's bellowed orders - the man seems to have reclaimed his God-Killer sword. Between this, the Vulture, and Merlyn having his bow, it would appear the criminals first are raiding the storage vaults, before coming out and claiming their gear. Or maybe someone else's. Still, the Vulture's clearly been dealt with. As Asia bounds forwards, she'll be met with the pummel of gravel, before a short blade from Typhoid Mary moves to block the claws that are seeking her flesh, laughing all the while, a maniac smile on her features as she locks into battle with the plant girl. She begins to sing-song, "If you love somebody - why not set them on fi-ire ..." The wounded Chimera howls again, and lets loose another gout of flame onto the prison, scathing the opposite sides in flame; metal and structures starting to melt and sag, and thinking it's adversary is gone, begins to approach the prison again. Meanwhile, Merlyn turns to use his bow as a weapon to quickly take Dinah out -- only her words are faster than his movements, and the deadly assassin for hire whose every bit as good - if not better - than Green Arrow goes flying at the power of the Siren's Scream. And, as Rhino is dealt with by Supergirl ... Four .... boars? Yes. Boars. Grey and black, with huge tusks, but - boars, squeal and snort as they trot and run out of the same hole that Merlyn and Rhino emerged from. They all make for Kara. No doubt the white-clad Kryptonian will return momentarily, but for now Carol sees a threat without a dance partner - the many-headed beast spouting flame. So, Captain Marvel closes the gap some and then opens fire with full-strength concussive blasts, meaning to drive the thing to the ground and keep it there. Luckily, she's mobile enough in the air to stay out of the path of its flaming breath. What the? When did Prison allow blades? These are real blades not just shanks. "Okay lady you are cray-cray, I can't help you." Asia retracts her claws only to use them in Mary gets too deadly, Asia does have armored fists though and great gymnastic skills, she leaps past a blade attack pounces off Mary's shoulder and then slams her fist ontop of her skull all Captain Kirk like. "Well if you hate someone smash them smash them good!" Asia sings right back to her. Kara Zor-El keep an eye on Asia, but then sees giant wild boars coming at her. That makes her just have to raise an eyebrow. "Seriously?" she says to herself. Was this thing a prison or a zoo?" Still, she figures she needs to do something about this before a psychopathic marching band or something comes out of that hole. Pursing her lips, she blows at the boars that are charging on her, causing a rather localized hurricane gale-force wind at the animals back towards the hole. Then she stops a second, and blows again, this time freezing the gaping hole with arctic breath, leaving a thick wall of ice in its place. She looks around to see what else is happening around her - and especially to try to pinpoint where Genocide's voice is coming from. Power Girl floats in the cold waters of the New York harbor, unconscious from the blow and the pain of the fire. She sinks deeper and deeper, away from the life giving rays of the sun. Until the sound of Canary's scream, followed by the roar of the Chimera jars her back to the world again. Burning pain rushes in to greet her return to the waking world and almost threatens to overwhelm and drag her back into sweet blissful darkness. But she is Power Girl, damn it. She might fall one day and not get back up, but today is not that day. The Chimera is not going to be her reaper. The Kryptonian rises from the ocean, dripping water. There are burns all over her legs, neck, face and even her famous cleavage has been seared. The red cape that so commonly flows behind her is completely gone, as is one glove. There are burn holes all over her white bodysuit. If she survives, she'll obviously need to trim the burnt tips of hair away as well. Yet for all the damage, Power Girl has never looked so dangerous. Glowing red eyes fix on the Chimera and narrow with what can only be described as hatred. Drawing upon the reserves of solar energy within her, as well as the sun up above in the sky, Power Girl flashes towards the beast. She doesn't bother with punching, or kicking, or slamming into it. No. She flies in under its line of sight while the creature is distracted by Ms. Marvel, grabs it by the jaw and simply attempts to rip it off, or at the very least, break the bones. Power Girl is fighting to maim or kill now. Canary sprints down the hall and slides to Merlyn's prone form to snatch up not his bow, but all of his arrows out of his quiver. If there's anything she's learned from Green Arrow, it's that fighting with arrows is more lethal than the bow itself. So she breaks them over her knee and tosses the broken shafts aside before he can recover from a very painful looking blow. "Don't go anywhere, now," Dinah says to Merlyn as she walks past a batch of broken crates that were in the process of being carted through the building to the armory. She looks inside quickly to discern the contents, but it is obvious that it was meant to hold something fragile by the looks of the packaging hay. And the scratches on the wood suggest someone or something with claws opened it. Ms. Marvel and Power Girl's tag-team does wonders on the Chimera; the creatures jaw shatters under the raging Kryptonians power blow, the beast not even seeing her, as it was turning to deal with Ms. Marvel. The creature keels over, unconscious; no more flames, this day. Or any further threat, from the Chimera. The largest percieved threat is gone. A different female voice can be heard in the distance, by the two Kryptonians: "Our end of the deal is fulfilled. Now, then. All this trouble, for little old you? Mmm. This should prove interesting, handsome." It's a voice that neither of them will recognize. The Lizard keeps swimming - and the multitude of HYDRA and AIM agents follow suit, and the Gorgon, too. Kara's freeze-breath seals the breech, and other criminals begin pounding on it, as if trying to shatter the deep freeze seal, to no avail as of yet. Typhoid Mary seems too focused on fighting Asia to even try to escape, the entire area around the two starting to light afire, as Asia's reinforced fist manages to hit the insane psychopath, but Mary's quick on the uptake, her blades making a 'snikt' sound against the reinforced armor, not peircing, but the blaze only begins to get bigger, and bigger around them, sealing them off from Kara and Dinah. Though part of Carol's mind is urging her to go clean up the escapees swimming away from the island, she also knows that there will be waves of heroes coming soon, surely on their way now. The helicarrier too, not to mention the state and local authorities with their anti-metahuman squads and such. So, she remains over the facility. Though AIM and HYDRA agents are dangerous enough in their own right, there could be (and are) far worse threats here. "What now?" Captain Marvel asks the rather singed Power Girl. "Are you alright? You got a little... eh..." and she points at her own cheek, to indicate for the smoking woman where a... well, it doesn't much matter, Karen is all smudge at this point. "You or the other one want to take care of that fire?" Carol asks. She must mean Supergirl. But, whatever the answer she shrugs and heads towards the middle of the facility, flying low... this is likely a mistake. "Hey you are seriously trying to cut me, wait wait Miss. Cray-Cray that aint cool.' Asia's claws pop again they don't make cool sounds they just grow from her finger nails. She uses them mostly for defense, looking for a chance to get in and swipe her, not thinking about the fire so much. "You wanna do this let's do this.' Asia's starting to get angry, and that's not good, she tried to be nice, she turns into this fury of green claws and smashing, trying to force the Psychopath to withdraw. Kara Zor-El flies over to Power Girl, looking out towards the ocean with the escaping prisoners (including Lizard) then towards the facility. "Karen... there's something in there that's really, really strong. She almost killed Diana, I'm going to go try and stop her from doing whatever it is she's trying to do, okay?" Then she flies off in the same direction that Ms. Marvel flew ... towards the center of the facility. Power Girl growls at the downed Chimera. She raises a bare fist, as though to strike it again, even though it was down and helpless. Finally she seems to get a grip on herself and relaxes slightly. PG raises glowing eyes towards Marvel, "I'm fine." she snaps testily. The biggest threat neutralized, she turns to the Raft, pinpointing the little voice speaking within the complex itself. With a growl and narrowing of glowing eyes she is suddenly slamming THROUGH the Raft, wall after wall, plowing through obstacles like they weren't there until she comes face to face with the owner of the female voice. Power Girl growls at the downed Chimera. She raises a bare fist, as though to strike it again, even though it was down and helpless. Finally she seems to get a grip on herself and relaxes slightly. PG raises glowing eyes towards Marvel, "I'm fine." she snaps testily. The Kryptonian turns to Kara, frowning, "I'm coming with you then.... Here. I'll open the door for you." She turns to the raft, pinpointing the voice speaking within the complex itself. Narrowing her eyes, she rockets forth, slamming THROUGH the Raft, wall after wall, plowing through obstacles like they weren't there until she comes face to face with the owner of the female voice, "Knock knock." Dinah turns back around as the sound of chipping ice comes around the corner, at least a couple dozen of them by the cacaphony of yelling voices. She immediately sprints the their way. She heads back to the hole that Merlyn had been shooting from to find that it was now blocked with a layer of superchilled ice and a few dozen more inmates trying to punch and chip their way through it. She's trapped inside with them, in a small space. A with very little obstructions and lots of unprotected ears. Dinah's mouth opens yet again, only because that many guys would be more fight than their worth. She can't be heard over the roar of their yells as she takes a deep breath. She lets loose a scream above the audible frequency of humans to put them all unconscious before they would cause her or anyone else any harm. It's through several corridors; smashed cells, thick steel, and reinforced doors simply torn off their hinges, and ... pigs. Yes. About twenty pigs. An antelope. And, a flock of geese. Among the various prisoners who are either already unconscious, or fighting amongst themselves, or fighting still-concious and viable SHIELD agents. When Kara, Ms. Marvel, and Power Girl get to the source of those voices they've been hearing, there are three figures. One - Kara will recognize. Genocide. One, they will all immediately recognize: Solomon Grundy. And the other, one - two - or all of them may recognize. Circe. The witch. The super-secure holding cell that was keeping Grundy under wraps has been decimated. And, Circe beams, brightly, looking smug and sly. "Hello, dears. Did you enjoy my pet? So sorry. But, Grundy and I have an appointment to keep. A deal, to finish." Circe casts a spell that hurtles both her, and Grundy out of sight, leaving just Genocide there. Genocide reiterates, "No one lives!" Kara, and Power Girl will note that there is a golden rope, sewn into the golemn's 'flesh', around her arms, and her chest. She slams her hands together, and a huge explosion of negative energy engulfs the center of the prison -- when Kara, and Power Girl come to? Beyond the decimation, Genocide, too, will be gone. Above ground, Dinah's able to field crowd control and keep any more prisoners from going awol, even as SHIELD reinforcements begin to tether down to get everything under control under the direction of one Nick Fury, even as Typhoid Mary and Asia continue to square off, the insane loon using the fire, and her own agility to try and spring off Asia, and land into the water; as she does so, pummelling Asia with several pieces of rubble telekenetically to keep the plant-girl back. Kara Zor-El grabs Ms. Marvel and covers her when the blast hits. Hey it's something the House of El has this habit of doing. As a result, Kara's not the first of the trio to wake up from the blast. As each man drops like a sack of potatoes, Canary watches. When the last has fallen to the ground unconscious and made a pile of people to crawl past, she decides that she'll break the ice. A very focused scream hits the ice like a stick of TNT, blowing it outward as the shreik continues past the hole to knock a pair of Hydra agents into the water with a splash. BC walks over the bodies carefully, trying not to fall onto one of them so she stands in the opening she has just made. Having made her way out of the prison, she can now take inventory. The chimera is gone, but now so is Kara, Power Girl, and Ms. Marvel. The HYDRA agents trying to swim away are beyond her abiity to handle. But not the thug coming at her with a piece of rebar. She axe-kicks him to the ground the moment he's in range, killing his chance at cramming a stick of metal through her head. Asia backs off knowing she's not going to catch Typhoid Mary as she gets to the water. "I'll get you next time." though she stabs a random AIM guy running for Freedom. "That's for just being stupid.' she says retracting her claws as he goes down and looking around for Kara. "Hey Kara!" she calls out. "You okay?" Power Girl wakes up a couple of seconds later, she raises up on her elbows and looks around, taking note that all three of them are gone. She takes in a deep breath, then releases it with a sigh, "Well... Shit." PG crawls over to Supergirl and Ms. Marvel, checking to make sure they're both okay, "What the hell was that and why did it have Wonder Woman's lasso?" Power Girl looks up at the tinny voice and yells, "Over here, Asia. I think we're okay." "Ohhhhh." Captain Marvel moans, holding her head with a gloved hand. "Did someone get the plate number of that truck that hit us?" She sits up slowly, then leans over Kara. "I think she took most of that for me, I hope she's alright." Carol says wearily. "Grundy too. And that witch." Power Girl shakes her head, "Circe. Explains the Chimera." Kara Zor-El is still down at first, then comes to after both Ms. Marvel and Power Girl. She groans rubbing her head. "Because me and Diana and some other Amazon named Grace faced her ... it... before and it got Diana's lasso. Also sort of made me try to kill Diana and Grace somehow. Has some sort of mental crazy ray thing goign on. Plus she's really really strong." She looks over at the two other women, "By the way, ow? Majorly ow." In the middle of the chaos, SHIELD reinforcements begin to pick up prisoners, shoot them with tazers, orders are shouted as order is slowly - but certainly re-established with numbers, and disciplined soilders. The blue and black uniforms move through the area, sweeping, and making sure that there are no further breeches, and that whoever hasn't gotten out yet, will be contained. Considering several prisoners were transformed into animals? It makes SHIELDs job just that much easier. For now, however, the officers seem content to leave the Heroes be, and do their own duties. Asia skips, yes she skips because that's what little girl's do, she stabs AIM guys and she skips, wanna make something of it. She got a big smile on her face. "Did ya see I was all ching chang, ching with my claws and she was all like clang clang clang with that sword and then there was fire and it was all like woosh, then she started throw rocks at me with her mind and I'm like that's not cool so I let her go cause ya know what I don't need to explain bruises to uncle tony." she explains, she is a little excited. Black Canary runs across the distance between the beach and the compound to head off more agents of various organizations. SHe is putting them down as if they weren't trained at all, blocking punches and kicks and making them strike each other with their overzealous attacks. A pair of them grab her arms and restrain her as a third comes up to punch her in the stomach, only getting in one before she headbutts the attacker and breaks the hold by breaking the holding agents' stances and toppling them. Kara Zor-El looks around, rubbing her neck a bit. "I'm not really sure what it's called, but it can also teleport and now it has that magical blast thingy too. Well... at least Asia's okay too. " Especially when the little girl comes skipping to the blast site. "Yeah. You were really great there." She sits down on the ground. "And again I'd like to say... ow. Dinah?" she says, looking around. "And the pigs, right?" Carol asks, rubbing at her nose. There's some blood there. "I feel like the last time I got punched by the Hulk. I hope I still have all my brains." She notes Asia's entry. "Oh, yeah. Good work?" Power Girl gets to her feet, slowly. Of all of the heroes there, she probably looks the worse off. She glares about the room as she limps for the series of holes she created, unconcscious she holds the ungloved, burnt hand close to her bossom in a protective gesture, "Damn magic. Freakin' Circe. Bah." Dinah finishes off four guys in two 'hurricane' kicks as SHIELD agents come running up. They don't even ask questions as they begin slapping on cuffs and tazing more of the prisoners all around her. She looks around and starts walking towards the compound to find her ride. She certainly wasn't going to stick around so Nick Fury could debrief her. She comes up to a door that hadn't been blasted off it's hinges and opens it easily. Inside is the edge of the crater created by Genocide, with all the superpowered gals just standing around. "Your costume is more revealing in person," Dinah notes to PG. "I think I should go brief the Avengers... but first maybe see if SHIELD needs a hand." Captain Marvel says, also rising. "Good work, everyone." she offers. "Thanks for that a minute ago." That to Supergirl. A nod to Dinah as she appears as well. Asia grins and heads over to Supergirl going to hug her apparently they are good friends. "That was exciting now we gotta go catch everyone." she says, like it's the easiest thing to do in the world. Kara Zor-El looks over at Dinah. "Yeah um it's no problem." She pauses, really wishing she's read the updated Oracle Files 2.0 so she'd know who she's talking to. She looks over at Power Girl, just as Asia runs over to hug Kara. The Kryptonian teen picks up the plant girl. "Actually I think you need to let your Uncle Tony know where you are." she says with a smile. She looks out through the walls towards the fleeing criminals. "Plus those SHIELD guys seem to be catching the ones who were trying to swim away." Power Girl turns to regard Dinah, "I'm burnt, hurt, and obviously very angry. So the first thing you say to me is to comment on my outfit?" She stares at Black Canary a moment, "Yeah. Here is my rebuttal." PG raises her uninjured, gloved hand, along with her middle finger. Dinah arches an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. Green Arrow has been rubbing off on me," Dinah quickly apologizes. Kara Zor-El groans a bit. "I'm going to take Asia back home okay? Dinah do you need me to ... you know..." She motions with her hand in a swooping motion as if to say 'fly her out of here.' Asia shakes her head no. "Uncle Tony knows I am out, well I think he does.' she tells Kara. "Besides I was saving the day and blowing up boats.' she gives a thumbs up. She looks at the others. "So everyone is okay." she looks over to dinah and waves. "Aww we gotta go home I bet there's another hydra guy or Aim guy trying to sneak off." Power Girl looks suprised at the apology. She manages a brief grin and a slight nod, "It's okay. Supergirl's shows more skin, actually." "Rubbing something." Carol mutters as she turns to Kara and Asia. "Yes, that's what they do, catch the bad guys. I'm glad they're around." She nods as Kara mentions she is going to dust off with most of the others. "See you all around, then. Nice working with you." Power Girl nods at Ms. Marvel, "Likewise. Thanks for distracting that thing." Dinah looks to Power Girl. "Aside from Asia, I'm the only other person here that can't fly. And I want to avoid Fury." She doesn't say anything else, as her request should be obvious enough. Asia grins at Dinah. "Aww but flying is fun.' she says. "Especialy with Kara cause she's super good at it she rarely crashes.' Carol waves a hand at Karen. "Eh, that's what we do, right? No problem." She looks back to Canary. "I'll end up distracting Fury anyway. He's going to want someone to yell at since we don't know what happened yet. So, you all go on and I'll run interference." Power Girl looks at her injured hand, then at Dinah, "You can put your arms around my neck and lock your legs around me and I can fly you somewhere if you want." Kara Zor-El floats up with Asia. "okay well..." she looks at Dinah then Karen and Carol. "If everything's all settled with how we're leaving... I'm gonna head out." She looks at Asia again. "And yeah, lets not tell your uncle Tony about this though. It'll be our little secret." "Off this island. Anywhere off this island," Dinah says as she tries to step over rubble to get close enough to Power Girl. "Ooor maybe Gotham, if that isn't too out of the way for you." Power Girl waves to Asia and Kara with her good hand, "Be good, Asia." She looks at Dinah, eyebrow arching, "Alright. I can take you to Gotham easy enough. Grab hold." Asia grins and blows kisses to everyone. "Good seeing everybody.' she looks back to Kara. "Aww but that's no fun it was fun with the explosions and the cray-cray lady.'